


Kisses

by leafyxthiefy



Series: A Drabble or Two [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Or not, and Marco gets caught up in them, crack and fluff, i wanted to do this all day, in which ace is mad and Sabo isnt, it needed to be done, maybe even sequel worthy, mostly crack though, sabo likes to play games, seriously fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Ace loves his candy, but he also loves Sabo and Marco. And Sabo loves to tease Ace as much as he loves Ace and Marco. Marco got no reading done. But he loves his boyfriends too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... guess who's back [Back again] Leafy's back, tell a friend?
> 
> XD Yeah I did it, fite me. I can explain this one, look at the end notes!
> 
> I own nothing in regards to One Piece or any other referenced Media. Enjoy!~

Blue eyes switched from one lover to another as the three sat in their claimed seats of their four sided dining table.

Ace was pouting, arms crossed across his naked chest, while his gray eyes were narrowed in a fiery glare aimed at the amused looking blonde across from him. Where Ace looked miffed, Sabo looked as cool as he could be. He was visibly relaxed in his seat, one long finger looped in the ear of his tea cup as he lifted the delicate china to his lips.

"You're evil." Ace finally grumbled, breaking his silence.

"I have no idea what you mean, Acey." Sabo smiled sweetly in response. And Marco was left even more lost than before.

"Seriously?!" Ace asked incredulously. "You know exactly what I am referring to!"

"Nope." Sabo looked as innocent as they came. "No idea, Ace I'm sorry."

"Well you sure as hell don't look like it." Ace huffed.

Sabo laughed and Marco sighed, "Okay, I give, yoi. What's going on?"

"Ask Ace, he's the one that woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Sabo said with a smile aimed at the simmering raven.

"I did not wake up on the wrong side of the bed! Sabo is just doing the thing again Marco! He's being evil and he knows it! Look at him, he's practically growing demon horns!" Ace pointed at the calm man sipping at his tea.

"And exactly which thing are you referring to, Ace?" Marco asks, knowing he shouldn't get involved in the little dispute the two were having, but he just couldn't help himself. Marco had to act as mediator between his siblings on more occasions than he cared to count. He was physically incapable of staying out of things, especially between his two beloveds.

"The thing with the wrappers!" Ace all but threw his hands in the air.

"The wrappers, yoi?" Marco asked his eyebrow rising in question, but when it became evident that Ace wasn't going to elaborate, he turned to Sabo for more information.

Sabo had set his teacup down by that point and raised his hands in the universal shrug gesture of 'I have no idea what he's talking about'.

Marco sighed and it took every single ounce of his willpower not to slam his palm onto his forehead. How was it possible that these two fully grown men still squabbled like children? Ace he could understand seeing as to how he often fought with his younger brother Luffy, but what on Earth had possessed Sabo to annoy Ace?

"Sabo, just apologize." Marco tried.

"Well I would, but I don't know what I would be apologizing for." Sabo said with so much sincerity that Marco was _almost_ tempted to believe Ace really was overreacting as he was prone to do.

"Are you okay Ace, did your narcolepsy not let you sleep again, yoi?" Marco asked.

However, it proved to be the wrong tactic as Ace then turned his glare in Marco's direction. "I am _not_ overreacting feather face!"

"Name calling Ace, really?" Sabo butted in shaking his head with a light tsk.

"Shut it, Goldylocks!" Ace snapped and pouted, "I worked extremely hard to keep my Halloween stash away from Luffy this year and you know it! And still you just, ugh!" Ace made wild gestures with his hands and ended up crossing his arms over his chest again, sulking.

"Halloween stash?" Marco chimed in, confused once more as to where the conversation was headed.

"Ace and Luffy had a competition on Halloween to see who can get the most candy by the end of the night. And Ace came out on top, charmed the ladies into giving him more candy than the other kids, good tactic if you ask me. But in the end a certain baby brother got a little handsy and a quarter of Ace's winnings were stolen. So Acey here stashed the rest in his super secret spot." Sabo explained before sipping his tea again.

Marco hummed, "I remember that much, but I do not see how this has anything to do with you two arguing."

"Oh we're not arguing, Ace is just being Ace." Sabo said calmly.

"Oi!" Ace barked, "I am not ' _just being Ace'_! I was wronged here! Marco you can't really be taking his side can you?"

"I never said I was taking sides, yoi." Marco quickly interjected. "I'm just trying to piece this together."

"Sabo stole my candy and replaced it with fakes! He's the evil mastermind here!"

"I did no such thing, you don't have any proof that I was the culprit, do you, Acey?" Sabo said over the rim of his cup. "And how exactly do you replace candy with fakes?"

Ace stared at Sabo for a long moment, his mouth open slightly before his eyes burned with a new flame. "You know _exactly_ how it's done because you did it! You've been doing it since we were kids! It was how we were able to sneak candy away from Dadan back at the foster home."

"I don't think I've heard that story before, yoi. Care to retell it for me Ace?" Marco asked in hopes of calming Ace with one of his stories from the past.

"You haven't heard it yet?" Ace's anger lifted for a moment as he looked to Marco and when the blonde shook his head, Ace explained, only a little begrudgingly. "Back when we were with Dadan, she used to have this drawer full of candy that was only meant for us when we were good. As you can imagine, we were _almost_ never good boys. So we all had a task. Luffy was the lookout with one of us backing him up. Sabo kept surveillance with Luffy when I picked the lock, and I took over when Sabo unwrapped the candy and hid it. We never got caught because of Sabo's trick. He was able to slip the candy out without disturbing the wrapping. So when he got the sweets out, he rewrapped the wrapper, sometimes with little pebbles or wadded up paper, and he'd put it back where he got it. Dadan thought she was buying defective candy for years and even tried to sue, but nothing was ever settled. And that's just what he did, to _my_ stash."

"That's actually quite brilliant, where did you learn to do that Sabo?" Marco asked, highly impressed with his boyfriend's uncanny talent.

"You pick up a few things here and there when you have to live in a very restrictive home." Sabo said with the familiar dismissive tone he often used when he described his time with his parents.

"I'm just glad Haruta never learned that trick," Marco mused, "Thatch would have ended up pulling out all of his hair."

Sabo opened his mouth to add to that but Ace was quick to cut in, "You're missing the point here Marc! That makes Sabo as guilty as they come! He stole my candy and replaced it with these!" Ace said and tossed the small folded pieces of paper onto the table.

Marco reached for one and unfolded the small rectangle. A smile coming to his lips when he read over the message written inside.

"Did you read this, yoi?"

Ace's brows came together as he looked at the note and then to Sabo, his mood going from brooding annoyance, to curious questioning.

Ace took the small strip of paper and turned it over, where sure enough there was Sabo's beautiful scripture inking the thin material. ' _I love you, Acey. And I know what you're thinking but I didn't take any that you like_.'

Ace opened up another, ' _The ones_ _you love are replaced in the ones you hate_.'

Another, ' _Did I mention that I love you?'_

' _I love Marco too, give him a kiss for me when you see him?'_

' _Now stop being mad and give me my kiss.'_

Ace's cheeks were red by the time he read the last message, and he looked up to look at Sabo, who gave him a playful wink. "So, about those kisses."

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely amazing to write. It was entirely self indulgent lol. Because one, I reached my weekly writing goal for this big project I'm doing, and I am rewarding myself. And two! I do what Sabo did here, only mine is inherently evil, I don't put cute messages into the fake candies, just air and empty promises XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Did you enjoy enough to drop a comment at the bottom? No? Well then fuck, okay then.
> 
> Till next time!~


End file.
